Just a little Felix
by diggory me
Summary: This story takes place in the Harry Potters fourth year at Hogwarts, during Goblet of Fire time. CedricOriginal Character pairing. Find out the truth behind Cedric and Cho Changs relationship.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! I'm Katie, I'm nineteen years old from New York. This is a bit of an introduction to my first ever Harry Potter fan fiction.

My story is called _Just a Little Felix,_ having to do with the potion mentioned in **Half Blood Prince,** Felix Felicis, which brings luck to the drinker for a few hours. I titled it so because it sounded cute, and because Elizabeth, my Original Character, is almost lucky to find out that Cedric fancies her. It is Cedric/New Character pairing, rated T for teens because it isn't exactly explicit or anything. I'm not sure yet how long it is going to be.

This story takes place in Goblet of Fire era, Cedric Diggory's sixth and final year at Hogwarts, seventeenth and final year on Earth. He has been living his life for his father since he could remember, being followed by fans and supporters since he had arrived inside the walls of Hogwarts. Now in his sixth year, a Prefect, and the real Hogwarts Champion in the Tri-Wizarding tournament, he discovers his emotions and his real self. Although he takes Cho Chang to the Yule Ball, he had been harboring a secret crush on a quiet Hufflepuff sixth year since his first year. Elizabeth Torrington is a smart, pretty girl that hides behind large clothes and books. She has been watching Cedric from behind her green eyes since she met him, but the only time the two speak was when it regards their Prefect duties and schooling. Until Cedric's final months of life. He admits his love for her, which forces him to have to break Cho's heart. He is a nice boy, so he finds it difficult to do so, forcing him and Elizabeth to hide their romance from anyone that can ruin the two.

I wrote this story because I've been role playing Harry Potter for about six months, reading the books for about seven years, and an avid HP fan, movies, books and all. I've loved the character Cedric since I read Goblet of Fire, and ever since I saw the movie version, I fell absolutely in love with him! I'm a huge Robert Pattinson fan, so I could not help myself, I had to write a story!

**Not all my stories will be about him, though, so don't get scared!**

**NO. I do not own any character I speak of, **except for Elizabeth. Anything else I speak of, spells, characters, places, events, etc, are owned by J. K. Rowling. I do not intend to offend anyone, steal anything, etc, so please do not get angry in any sort of way. I just do this for some fun, because I enjoy Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and writing.

I hope you do enjoy it. Feel free to review and comment, I will love and accept anything! Keep looking back for more, I'll be posting whenever I can! And keep looking for more stories if you like what I'm writing!

Enjoy!


	2. A Little Smile

**Chapter One**

_A little smile_

The crowd of Hogwarts students, crammed onto three wooden islands in the middle of the Black lake, screamed and cheered, chanting and holding signs, as they had their eyes glued to the murky, dark surface. No one could see past the ripples and waves to the dark underworld, to see what the four Tri-Wizarding champions were doing. The hour given them was almost up. Girls chatted nervously, boys screamed and chanted, banging their fists upon the wooden railings, holding them back from falling into the dark, watery abyss. Professor Dumbledore, accompanied by Barty Crouch, paced the highest level of the wooden tower, his eyes glued to the water.

Standing alone, hunched over a balcony, was a small brunette, a seventh year witch, wearing an oversized black coat, a baggy sweater, and simple jeans. Her long straight hair was topped with a knit Hufflepuff winter hat, as she gazed longingly at the water. She frowned as she watched; not one of the Champions, except for the female, had surfaced yet. The Beauxbaton's Champion, Fleur Delacour, had been forced to retire. Elizabeth Torrington, the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, turned her mind to her fellow male prefect- Cedric Diggory. He was in the water, as the original Hogwarts Champion, attempting to rescue a treasure the Merpeople in the Black Lake had taken from him. She could not help but feel worried. Although the two only spoke when it considered the behalf of a Hufflepuff student, or in a class (both being in the same house, in the same year) Elizabeth had fancied Cedric since first year. It was rather hard for her not too- he was the most popular, best looking boy of their year. Elizabeth was a quiet girl, and very into her studies. Not the typical girl Cedric usually paid attention to. He was quite nice to her, she knew, and they got along very well. And he did smile at her from time to time in the hallways. But never was he alone; he always had an entourage following him.

Elizabeth was struck out of her train of thought as the crowed erupted into cheers. Someone had risen from the murky water. Leaning over the railing, she strained to see who it was. To her glee, it was Cedric. The first to come up from the water with his treasure- the clear winner. Smiling, her heart reduced from its size and ceased its hard pattern of beating. Elizabeth attempted to see who he was carrying. That must have been his treasure. As the girl in his arms turned her head, Elizabeth immediately felt her stomach rise to her throat. **It was Cho Chang.** Elizabeth's blood began to boil. The beautiful, Asian, fifth year Ravenclaw student, had been Cedric's treasure. She knew Cho fancied Cedric- which girl in her right mind didn't? And there was a rumor that the two were attending the Yule Ball together. Now it was just for certain, proven to Elizabeth, that the two were an item.

Elizabeth turned from the scene sadly, walking away towards the staircase. The task was not over yet, but she no longer wanted to be there. Walking down the staircase, she saw many of her fellow Hufflepuff's surrounding Cedric, toweling him dry, and chanting his name. He smiled at them, attempting to regain his breath and strength. Cho was standing near, her friends closely around her, a towel draped over her shoulders. Staring longingly at Cedric, Elizabeth heaved another sigh. He was so arrogant; what did she fancy in him anyway? Biting her lower lip slightly, the other half of her brain began to rattle off a hundred and one reasons why she did fancy him.

Turning away, she sighed. Something caught the corner of her eye, though, after a second, and she turned back. Although everyone was still fussing over Cedric and Cho, Cedric was not looking in their direction any longer. Elizabeth felt his piercing hazel eyes on her, and this caused her to look at him. He was looking right in her direction, directly at _her._ When she caught his eye, he smiled at her. Nervously, Elizabeth returned his smile, and a little nod, as if to say _good-job._ He returned her smile with a wink, and nodded back at her. Her face a little rosy, she remained locked eyes with him for a few more moments, and then turned away, walking to the back of the platform. She waited there, leaning against a wooden pillar, arms crossed against her chest, waiting to board a bat back across the lake to the castle.

Elizabeth was floating across the lake with a group of fellow sixth years when the others finally departed, after the announcement that Cedric had won, Harry Potter, the other Hogwarts Champion, coming in at a close second. Placing her elbows on her knees, she heaved a sigh. She just could not wait to relax in the Prefect bath on the fifth floor, away from all the Cedric fans, celebrating their champion. She could not, though, get off her mind the way Cedric had looked at her only a few moments earlier. Why had he turned away from his fans he so appreciated and loved just to smile at her? Had he just noticed her, or had he been looking for her? Shaking off her rubbish thoughts, she watched the castle come closer and closer as the glided across the lake.

--  
The crowd's screams were ringing in Cedric's ears as he smiled at them, giving them the fuel for their everlasting fire, chanting his name all the way across the lake. He tried to black it all out, showing as if he was paying attention, but really his mind was wandering. He wondered who had taken the supposed "treasure" from him, and who had decided it was Cho. Figuring it was just because she was mad about him, and he had taken her to the Yule Ball, he could not help but laugh slightly at the fact that if anyone had read his mind, his 'treasure' would not have been Cho. In fact, if anyone ever read his mind, they would have been in for a slight shock.

Cho was gazing longingly at him as the got up and out of the boat, walking towards the castle. She came up along side him and smiled up at him. "You did wonderful today..." she said to him. He smiled at her. "Thanks" was his only response, and he turned back towards the castle. She still remained at his side. He found it slightly annoying that she had taken to figuring that the two were a couple. Everyone else, in fact, had figured it.

Even Elizabeth Torrington. This hurt him much more than anyone else figuring that the two were an item. Cedric had fancied Elizabeth since first year, but she always assumed was a conceited, full-of-himself pure blood boy. It was the way he seemed, though...his crowed of followers had taken a liking to making Cedric look like mister All-High-And-Mighty. Cedric just never said anything...he did not find himself like that.

Trudging across the grass towards the castle, Cedric pushed the thoughts of his win that afternoon in the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, and attempted to slip past his supporters. All he wanted to do was take a bath, to wash of the remains of the Black Lake and just relax...

He was not so lucky. After being pulled into the center of the Hufflepuff common room, the entire house cheering his name and asking a million questions about the water, and how it was at the bottom of the lake, or how the Merpeople were. All he did was smile, gradually and nicely answer questions, and have a bit of butterbeer. He was quite happy that Cho did not live in the same house as he. He did not feel like having her hanging on his arm.

Out of her corner of his eye, as he stopped to smile and chat with two of his fellow Quidditch players, he saw a glimpse of long dark hair. Whipping his head around, he noticed it was Elizabeth. Immediately, he restrained himself from a grin. He watched as she made her way across the room, a simple annoyed look on her face as she pressed herself in between a group of giggling third years. He smiled on the inside as he watched her push past another group of menacing fourth year boys, clutching her shower things in her arms. Catching her eye, quickly, he noticed her stop, startled. Her face flushed. He smiled at her, just as he had done back at the pier, after he had completed the second task. She smiled back and gave him a sheepish wave. She then hurried away. He wondered, again, as he always did, why he made her so flustered every time he smiled at her. They were civil towards each other, spoke, and said hello. But he never got signs that she wanted anything more than that.

Disappointed, Cedric turned back to his friends, who had not seemed to notice his mind departure from their conversation. The two went on, animatedly talking about a match they had seen over the summer, and how one hoped to relive the glory of hanging from his broomstick while kicking the Quaffle. Shaking his head, Cedric laughed and rejoined the conversation, listening and nodding when needed...


	3. A Morning Conversation

**Chapter Two**

_A Morning Conversation_

The day after the second task was one not so different from the previous. Although the four Champions did not have to plunge into the freezing, murky lake again, people were still celebrating a Hogwarts victory. Frowning, Elizabeth sat at the Hufflepuff table, nonchalantly nibbling on a roll as she read the Daily Prophet. There was a picture of Cedric on the front cover, waving and smiling, dripping wet, as his friends and followers jumped around excitedly next to him. There was an article on him and Cho, fondly written by Rita Skeeter. Disgusted, Elizabeth thrust down the paper, folding it up angrily. As she did this, though, her eyes caught sight of someone slipping on the bench directly in front of her. Moving her eyes up as she slid the paper into her bag, she could not believe what her vision showed her. Cedric Diggory was looking at her from across the breakfast filled table, smiling cheekily at her. Blinking, she returned his smiled after staring at him, dumfounded, for a few moments.

"'Ello there, Torrington…" he said in his deep but quiet voice, the voice that made Elizabeth's insides melt to pumpkin juice every time it rang through her ears. He reached over and grabbed a roll, and then began to pile his plate with food, occasionally glancing at her as he did so.

Nervously trying to keep her hands busy, Elizabeth began to rip up her roll into pieces on her plate, occasionally eating a small piece. Smiling sheepishly at him, she fidgeted in her seat. "'Ello Cedric…" she replied. It was very odd, him sitting with her at breakfast, without his usual group. Glancing around, attempting not to look odd, she noticed that not one of his usual male friends were in the Great Hall. Cho, though, had just entered. There was also, oddly, a couple of sixth year girls at the end of the table that usually followed Cedric around. They were eyeing the two suspiciously, leaning towards each other, chattering nonsense and whispering to each other. Looking back at Cedric, she shifted her legs a bit underneath the table.

"How are you doing this morning?" Cedric asked after a moment of buttering a bagel, and he looked at her again. His eyes were sparkling, Elizabeth noticed, and this made her stomach do a flip.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked innocently. Stuffing a piece of bacon into her mouth, she tried to keep her hand from shaking slightly. Her mind was racing from one thought to another. She thought if her hair looked alright, if there was something on her face, if there was something on her sweater. Running a trembling hand through her long brown hair, she tried not to seem like she was staring at him. She could not, though, keep her eyes off of him.

He smiled over at her, shifting his own weight a bit on the bench. Cedric, whom had just woken up, as his attempts to fall asleep last night were disastrous- he was very tired that morning- had felt relived when he saw Elizabeth seated by herself at the Hufflepuff table. He was even more relived when he noticed that none of his friends were around. Maybe today he could get in a regular conversation with her.

She seemed a little jumpy this morning, a bit nervous as he talked to her. He was concerned, although he found it utterly adorable. Smiling at her, he continued to eat his bagel, trying to speak friendly with her.

"I'm a little tired…" he said to her. He felt eyes on his back, boring into his hair. Turning his head a bit, he noticed Cho staring at him. Grimacing to himself, he flashed a quick smile at her as she beamed at him and waved. Turning back around to face Elizabeth before Cho could do anymore; he smiled more prominently at her. "Have you done all your homework for our N.E.W.T classes?" He asked her, attempting to make more of a conversation than about how he had slept that night.

Elizabeth stumbled over her words a bit, stuttering only a little, trying to control herself. "Well, yes…I suppose I'm almost done. It's been piling up so…Still have Potions…" she wrinkled her nose a bit, and looking ghastly, she thought herself, but adorable in Cedric's eyes. She did not know this, though. He kept smiling at her.

"Well, you are most likely way ahead of me…Haven't even started half the rubbish I need to finish…" he said, a bit of a laugh dancing around his words.

Elizabeth smiled, relaxing a bit. "Well, that could be potentially problematic…although I'm sure a few Professors would let you off the hook…I mean, you are the Tri-Wizarding champion and all…I would think saving your neck from dragons and Merpeople would come before Arithmancy and Potions essays…" Laughing a bit, she tossed her hair gently over her shoulder.

Cedric smiled at her. Elizabeth was an extremely smart girl. He always wondered how she came up with some of the things she did and said. She was always so quiet, but when they struck up a conversation, she was very intelligent, and very charming. He, however, found himself to be bumbling and obnoxious sometimes. Nodding at her, he let out a short laugh. "I suppose so…Although; Professor Snape doesn't see it your way. He should, though…" Putting down his half eaten toast, he glanced at the clock.

Elizabeth was doing so as well. "Speaking of Professor Snape…" she said warily, biting her lip. It was half past nine. In only ten minutes, the pair of them, and the rest of the Hufflepuff Gryffindor sixth years had to be in the Dungeons for Potions class.

"Bloody hell! We're going to be late…" Grabbing his bag, he glanced at her. "Want to walk with me?" he asked her. It was a stupid question; he had just wanted to see her reaction. They were both walking to the same destination, anyhow.

Elizabeth was in mid grab, also in mid rise from her bench. Stopping, she looked at him. Immediately, her face turned red. "Well, I suppose…sure why not." She spat out quickly. She swung her leg over the bench, placing her bag strap on her shoulder. Adjusting her school robes, and her knee-length black skirt, she glanced at him a few times as the two walked to the end of the table.

Cedric smiled at her as the two met at the end, and began to walk towards the Great Hall doors together. He eyed her a bit, whenever he could risk it, as they hurried towards the dungeons. They did not speak, in fear of halting their speed towards the classroom. Cedric only spoke when they were safely running down the steps towards Snape's dungeon with six minutes to spare.

"I guess, since I won't be able to talk to you during class, I'll see you later when we supervise the first years…" he said as he opened the door for her.

Elizabeth had a bewildered look on her face, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Thank you…and yes, I will see you then…" Cedric flashed her another smile before walking off to his table with his friends, leaving Elizabeth to walk to her table, sitting down, her mind racing of what had just gone on…


	4. Tift in the Library

**Chapter Three**

_Tift in the Library_

Walking slowly towards the Library, Elizabeth scuffed her feet on the stone floor, her stomach churning. On top of the Potions essay she had just acquired for homework, and the Astronomy chart she had to complete for tomorrow, she now dreaded going into that library. She would much rather be going there to sit alone in the corner to complete her homework. She had another job to do; she would have to supervise the first and second years in the library for a study session, along with the Head Boy and Head Girl, and the fifth year Prefects…and Cedric. Taking in a breath that sounded more like a gasp, Elizabeth led a shaky hand towards the library door.

A voice from down the corridor made her jump a second later, before she had opened the door. Whipping her head around at the sound of her name, she caught a glimpse of Cedric striding towards her, a smile on his face. Elizabeth's stomach did a flip. Why was he paying so much attention to her? Her mind was racing. It had been all throughout Potions, and Transfiguration. She hardly could pry her eyes from him- only when he glanced back at her, which seemed frequent now. As it seemed, Cedric looked at Elizabeth a lot…she always found it that he was trying to see what she was doing, especially in Potions. But now it was getting to Elizabeth, making her nervous. As she stared back at him, looking very odd, she tried to put it into her reality. Did it mean anything significant to her, or was she just reading far to into the entire situation. Shaking off her suspicions, she finally mustered a smile to Cedric.

"Potions was hard today…" Cedric said as he approached her, reaching over her head to open the door for wider for her, which she had gotten only an inch from its frame. He held it open for her, a smile still on his face.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said quickly, flashing him a quick yet nervous smile, as she then proceeded to scurry into the library. Not wanting to be rude- or subconsciously wanting to get another glimpse of the much taller, muscular boy, she turned back to him, waiting for him to enter. "Yes, it was…Professor Snape never makes it easy for us, does he?" she added innocently to his previous comment.

"Yeah, that would make him nice…" Cedric made a face that caused Elizabeth to laugh. He smiled at her, shaking his head slightly. "I don't even know if I'm going to understand that bloody essay he's assigned…And transfiguration? At least it helps stimulate my mind for the tournament, but I still have no bloody clued what I'm doing…" he laughed again, rumpling his hair with his hand a bit as the two walked towards a set of tables in the back of the library.

Elizabeth watched him from casual glances as the pair of them walked towards a group of noisy first years. Laughing again, she shook her head. "I'm sure you will do fine," she assured him, "you have to know what you're doing. To transfigure that rock into a dog and all turning the first task…" Elizabeth trailed off, and coughed a bit. She knew complimenting him was a good thing, she just did not want to seem like she was feeding into his ego, like many did.

Cedric though, seemed to get slightly embarrassed but this. He laughed sheepishly, ruffling his hair again. "Ha, thanks…I suppose, save my bum for a bit- until the short snout got bored, and went after me…got a pretty nasty scar for a week." He motioned to his cheek with a smirk. "At least I survived." He added, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad you survived…" she said almost too quickly; she could not stop her comment slipping from her lips. Her face turned crimson, it felt hot, and she looked away. She could feel his eyes on her; they did not speak for a few moments.

"Well, thanks…" he finally said as they approached the table. Glancing at him once more, becoming slightly brave, she saw he was smiling at her. Giving him a quick smile back, she quickly pulled her eyes from his, reluctantly, and turned towards the table of Hufflepuff first years.

"Alright, get to your homework…" Elizabeth said, switching her voice from quiet and calm to strict and stern. Cedric watched her with amusement, a dumb smile on her face. Although the girl was quiet, she did take charge when the two were dealing with first years. Smirking, she circled the table silently, looking down at the chattering kids, all so tiny, opening their books noisily, and making a project to get out their parchment, textbooks, and quills.

The pair of them, along with the two other fifth year Prefects, patrolled the isles between the young Hufflepuff's, attempting to discipline them and keep them on track. Cedric was at the end of the table, near the second years, when he noticed that Elizabeth was having some trouble at the other end.

"If you three do not cut it out, I am putting all of you in detention…" she was saying angrily, staring at two blonde boys and a little blonde girl, whom all had their heads buried in a book, and were giggling crazily. Elizabeth seemed to be very angry at this. Turning on her heels, she began to walk towards Cedric, not keeping her eyes on him. This was halted, though, when an enchanted ball of parchment hit her in the back of the head. She whirled around, her face bright red, just as the one boy was lowering her wand.

"That's it!" she cried, stalking back towards them. "I will be speaking to Professor Sprout about you three! Expect some serious detention!" she snarled angrily. Confiscating the paper, she tapped it with her wand and it dissolved.

Cedric walked towards the group cautiously, biting his lip gently. "Umm, Elizabeth? Don't you think you are being a little harsh?" Immediately, he knew this was a bad idea. The three first years were smirking and relaxing back to their menacing state, and Elizabeth was slowly turning towards Cedric, her eyes wide and angry. He cleared his throat nervously, eyeing her.

"I'm sorry, what, Cedric?" she asked him slowly, looking very mad.

"I mean, of course, Fredrick's should get detention," he said slowly, eyeing the boy whom had bewitched the ball of parchment, watching him sink back in his chair, disappointed. "But-" he added quickly, "the other two had nothing to do with it…" he said.

Elizabeth looked positively disturbed by this. "What! I-I…" she stammered, attempting to find the words to tell Cedric off, "they all were involved! How do you have a say in this, anyway?"

Cedric blinked, stuffing his hands in his robes nervously. "I am a Prefect, Torrington. I say Nichols and Yates get another chance." Glancing at the first years who were now all staring up at him with wide eyes, he looked back at Elizabeth, whose look was not one he had wanted to come from her.

"Fine." She muttered, turning her back to Cedric and back at Fredrick's. "You will be getting detention. As for you two," she said, turning to the other two across the table from him, "behave, or else." At that, she spun on her heels, and without glancing back at Cedric, she stalked away.

Blinking, Cedric could not help but feel immensely disappointed. He had not wanted to get her angry. That really was the last thing he wanted to do, get Elizabeth angry at i _him. /i _With another quick look at the first years that meant _behave now,_ he turned back and followed Elizabeth.

He cornered her after a couple of minutes of obvious dodging, on her part, by a bookcase, where the first years could not see them. Approaching her, he swiftly brought her over to a corner, and looked down at her.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for that, I hope I didn't get you angry…" he said quietly, trying to look into her eyes. She kept glancing away every time he caught it. "Really, I am. I didn't mean to undermine you in anyway, or anything…"

Elizabeth still looked down angrily at her black shoes, fixating her eyes on them steadily. "They always look at you as the hero. Did you have to make it easier for them to hate me?" she muttered.

Sighing, he moved his head in her direction, almost crouching down to be in her eye level. "Elizabeth, they do not hate you. They are little brats, stupid little first years. I do not try to get them to like me…"

"Yes, it just comes easy for you, I suppose?" Elizabeth did not mean to snap at Cedric like that, but she did. Moving her head up to look at him, she noticed her face was close to his. Her cheeks began to burn, turning a bright crimson red, involuntarily.

Cedric did not smile, nor frown. He just looked at her. "You really think I'm this snob, this boy that just gets everything he wants on a silver platter, don't you?" he asked her quietly.

Elizabeth did not answer. She just looked away.

Cedric sighed, standing up straight. "I hate to say it, but you're wrong. If you only tried to get to know me, Elizabeth."

She was not looking at his eyes, but he saw her face turning redder. It was not out of anger, though, he could tell she was embarrassed, maybe something deeper. He felt a little sorry for her, but he could not go on knowing that she thought such wrong things about him. She finally spoke after a moment, her voice shaky and quite. "I'm sorry…" she said slowly.

As he saw her turning her head back to look at him, he smiled at her, showing he was not angry with her. "It's alright, Elizabeth. A lot of people think that of me. I've come used to it. But I am sorry about getting you embarrassed over there. Truce? I wouldn't want to mad at me…"

She seemed to cave in a bit, looking at him. She let out a breath, and sighed slightly. "It's alright, I should not have gotten angry…the little prats got my angry, though…" She was smiling now, looking up into his eyes.

Cedric laughed, which caused to Elizabeth to smile, to his excitement. "I know, I know…it was not right. But still, I did not want them to gang up on you and start hating you, or anything. That's not right now, is it?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and relaxed. "Yes, I suppose so, yes…" She laughed softly, shaking her head. "You know, Cedric…I don't _really_ think all that about you. I do think you are a nice guy…you do sometimes come off the wrong way. You should show your true side more often. I like that better…" smiling slyly at him, she poked her head back towards the first and second years. They were beginning to pack up, seeing as the hour was up. Turning back to Cedric, she smiled. "We best get going."

Cedric nodded, running her words over in his head silently. He followed her back to grab his things and lead the students back to the Hufflepuff dormitory, thinking about exactly what she had meant with her last statement.


	5. The First Kiss

**Chapter Four**

_The First Kiss_

Night was dawning when Cedric finally started his Potions essay. He sat in a fluffy yellow and black arm chair, facing the fire, his books in his lap. His face was scrunched up furiously as he flipped through the pages of his Potions text book, trying to find the contents of Felix Felicis, and its effects on humans who consume it. Sighing very loudly, he scribbled a few sentences down on his fairly blank piece of parchment that had to eventually become a foot long by the next morning. It was already late, and his eyelids were becoming heavy. It was bad enough that he could not keep his mind on the potions for anything…

All he kept thinking of was two things. The one thing that consumed his mind was the tournament, as usual. That was all he could think about since setting foot inside Hogwarts that year. He had gotten through the first two tasks barely, and now was about to face the third and final task. He knew that if he performed no better than perfect, he would never feel like he had made his father completely happy. His goal was to win the Tri-Wizarding cup, but not for himself. This was far beyond some personal goal. He knew it would make his father happy…ecstatic, even, far beyond _that. _He just wanted his father to be proud of him. He always managed to make him fairly proud; becoming Quidditch seeker in his third year, Quidditch captain in his fifth. Becoming a Hufflepuff Prefect in his fifth and sixth years, and was obviously now onto becoming Head Boy the following year- he knew his father would celebrate that quite fondly. Now, becoming the Hogwarts Champion, although he shared the title with Harry Potter in a freak accident, which he did not care about, but his father did. Cedric was quite, though, and let his father do rant and rave and go on as he usually did.

Cedric attempted to shake his thoughts off and far from his father and the dangerous tournament. His mind, though, did not wander back to Potions and the essay or Felix Felicis. It immediately shifted to Elizabeth. Her beautiful face formed in his mind, and it made him smile to himself. He thought of how she had become opening up to him lately, and how she revealed to him earlier that day in the library that she did not find him to be a pompous, over-achieving snob. He had thought she did not like him…it was becoming more evident that she might be interested in him.

He found this arrogant though, thinking of this. He had no proof, he thought to himself. It was more like wishful thinking. Immediately, he swore at himself. Cho was still in the picture. He knew she assumed they were an item. And this being a known fact, he knew then that Elizabeth assumed this as well. This was something he, by far, did not want either girl to assume. Cho was a nice girl, very beautiful, a lot of fun; he, though, had no interest in her like that. She made a nice date to the Yule Ball, but she was not his _treasure_. Elizabeth was the one that held a place in his heart. He knew this was not a typical girl that anyone in Hogwarts would see him liking, but this was where he surprised them. He was not going to let his stereotypes stand in the way of him being with the girl he most certainly desired.

His mind was racing, and this was most evident on his exterior; obviously, because someone had approached him, and spoke to him in a concerned voice. "Cedric, are you alright…Cedric?" a girls voice broke through his concentration on Elizabeth, and his eyes snapped open. There she was, in her dressing robe, a pink one, and a pair of matching pajama pants. He was crouched down low in the chair, and his eye sight immediately caught sight of her breasts through the opening of her robe. Snapping up, he stared at her face, not wanting to have gotten caught, that he had just had en eyeful of chest, bare beneath her robes. Staring at her face, he gripped the side of the chair a bit. "Elizabeth!" he cried out.

She looked startled, backing up a bit, her green eyes blinking furiously. "Are you alright?" she asked him, her voice squeaking a bit.

He blinked, then relaxed against the back of the cushioned chair. Immediately, he began to laugh hysterically, shaking his head a bit. "Merlin, you startled me!" he said in a softer voice, extending his hand upward to ruffle his hair a bit.

She looked at him for a moment, and then her face broke out into a smile. "I thought you were having a fit!" she said, sitting down in arm chair across from him. She placed her head in palm and shook it slightly, laughing.

Cedric was laughing as well, watching her. He had a smile on his face. "No, I was just…trying to concentrate on Potions…" he said, half lying to her; he was not about to confess that he had been thinking about her.

She bought it; he knew she would. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. "It was difficult…I finished it before. If you need help…" she trailed off, but he knew what she was asking. He smiled at her and nodded a bit, discarding of his papers and books, placing them inside of each other and back into his bag.

"Breakfast?" he asked her as he placed his bag in his lap, sitting upwards. "At breakfast tomorrow," he clarified himself, "I'll finish it…will you help me then?"

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously. "Well, of course…you're going to eat breakfast with me again tomorrow?" She had an eyebrow raised at him, a puzzled look on her face.

Cedric returned her puzzled look. "Well, yes…is that a problem?"

"Oh no, no no…" Elizabeth stood from her chair slowly. "Not at all…It's just...odd." She glanced around nervously, seeing if anyone was around. The only other person in the common room with them was two second years, sitting in a corner playing a rather suspiciously quiet game of Wizarding chess. Turning back to him, she noticed he was standing at this time.

"What do you find odd about it?" Cedric asked, arms folded across his chest. He was very interesting in finding out why she thought it was weird him eating breakfast with her.

"Well, Cedric…" she said plainly, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's not like we were friends before recent…ever since the second task you have been talking to me a lot more than normal…than you ever have before. It's not like I did something for you, or you need something…" she eyed him suspiciously again, "it's just…out of the blue." Elizabeth could not believe she had just come out with all of that, so bluntly, so bravely.

Apparently neither could Cedric. For a moment, he did not speak. He just eyed her. His mind was spinning again; she had a wise point. He had been paying much more attention to her than he ever used to. **He,** of course, knew why. But he had not meant for her to catch on. Blinking, he took a breath. "Well…" he was looking nervous and felt himself becoming hot. Elizabeth was watching him with concern.

"Is there something you want from me?" she asked impatiently, not sure of what else to say.

Cedric looked at her, then turned and grabbed his bag. "No, it's really…it's nothing." Finally, he began to stride away from her, getting to the staircase leading to the dormitories. He heard Elizabeth following him, her bare feet padding up on the stone stairs. She called his name, and he stopped on the landing, turning towards her.

The staircase curved, and they were in a hallway, in the range of no one else's eye, unless they came out of the dormitory doors or up the staircase. He looked down at her, standing next to him in the tiny, close corridor.

"I just want to talk to you; that is why I talk to you now." He sort of spat the words out, very randomly. This confused her, and she stared up at him, her brow and nose wrinkled slightly.

"But…why? And, why have you never talked to me before hand?"

"Because before that, I was too shy…"

"Shy? Cedric, you're not shy…"

"And are you saying that I'm not? I think I would know myself more than you, Elizabeth."

This struck her hard. She stared at him blankly, her mouth opened to say something, but she shut it. Her face was red, and she looked down, obviously at a loss of words. Cedric immediately felt sorry for this.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for snapping…" he reached over and touched her face gently, bringing her face to look up at his.

He found himself in a position he almost regretted immediately. Both their faces were close to each other, and his hand was on her chin. It was a very awkward position, with an obvious outcome. His face was hot, and he could feel his palm sweating. Her eyes were wide; he could see the sparkles of green in them dancing slightly, swimming around in the sea of green, with a little hazel, almost gray ring around the outside. He was entranced by her eyes, his hand trembling. He could not help himself; his face was drawing nearer to hers, and before he knew it, their lips were touching.

Both their eyes grew gradually closed, and he kissed her, with all the passion he had in him. He had never kissed a girl like he kissed Elizabeth. Elizabeth had never been kissed like she just had. As her mind raced, her insides leaping, she thought of how she had _never_ been kissed before. This was her first kiss, standing in the corridor of the Hufflepuff dormitories.


	6. You're All I Ever Wanted

**Chapter Five**

_You're all I Ever Wanted_

The following morning after the kiss, Cedric was heavy eyed and tired. He had not slept at all the previous night, and that morning when he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he looked it. He had spent the entire night thinking about Elizabeth and the kiss. The way she had reacted was not the way he had planned, although it was not the worst.

She had kissed him back, which was a good sign; but after the tore her lips from his, she looked shocked, her face was white, and she stammered when she tried to speak. Immediately, her cheeks turned bright red, something Cedric was quite fond of and thought was quite adorable. "I…I…" she had stuttered, staring up at him. He had tried to speak, but she pulled away from him. "Goodnight," she had spat out, and then sprinted away from him, disappearing through the door to the girls dormitories. Cedric had just stood there, paralyzed in shock, not knowing what exactly to do.

Now trudging tiredly into the Great Hall, his hair rumpled and robes hanging hastily off his shoulders, he headed towards the Hufflepuff table. He was nervous as to what was going to go on that morning. Before he had kissed her, they had agreed to have breakfast together that morning. Now, he would not be surprised if she did not show up; and if she did, she probably would not look at him.

Thrusting himself down on the bench at the table, Cedric forced himself to look around. He did not see Elizabeth anywhere. Sighing with relief, he thanked Merlin, because that would give her the opportunity to show if she was comfortable or not to sit with him, or to start the conversation.

Leaning his head on the table, he placed it in his arms and closed his eyes. He did not care who looked at him or who was whispering about him lying at the table, head down. He was tired, and his brain was fried from thoughts of Elizabeth.

As Cedric kept his head on the table, Elizabeth had walked into the Great Hall. She, too, looked highly disheveled and distraught that morning. She had also had a rough night of barely any sleep. Elizabeth had tossed and turned that night, thinking of the kiss that the two Prefects had shared in the corridor of the dormitories. Half of her brain was spinning with thoughts of why he could have kissed her, intentions of his, what was to come, and the fact that she knew for a fact that he was with Cho. She did not know what to think at all.

Walking heavily towards the Hufflepuff table, her green eyes fell upon the one person she dreaded seeing that morning. _Cedric._ Of course he was there. She had planned on hiding from him as long as she could. She had not a clue of what to say to him…how exactly she was supposed to approach the situation.

It felt like ages before she reached the table, agonizing over what to do. Her eyes never left Cedric's head, which was only the top of his messy golden locks, his face flat down on the table. What Elizabeth wanted to do, secretly, deep down inside, was to kiss him again. Elizabeth had not minded the kiss, not one bit. She had enjoyed it,. And longed for more. But her insecurities were given her second thoughts; she could not believe for one second that she could have had the luck to have been kissed by Cedric Diggory. She wanted to believe it was true, she knew it was; she wanted to just believe that it was a fairy tale ending, that she had gotten the guy. But Elizabeth was a pessimistic. She did not believe for one second that it all had happened so fast, so suddenly, and was going to work out for her benefit.

Lingering for a moment on the other side of the table, looking down at Cedric's body, she took a few seconds to contemplate sitting across from him, or away from. It felt like ages, but finally her body took over her mind, and sat down across from him reluctantly. She sat slowly, never taking her eyes off him. As soon as she sat, it seemed, he stirred.

Lifting his head, Cedric looked at her. The look on his face was of shock; he had not expected to see her sitting there. He sat up quickly, straight, staring at her. He looked as though he had not slept all night, either.

Elizabeth nibbled on her lip gently, nervously glancing around, attempting not to look at him. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Elizabeth…I didn't even realize you were there…" he said, nonchalantly running a shaky hand through his hair. Glancing away, he cleared his throat nervously.

She mustered up a small smile, looking down. "I just sat down…" she said quietly, playing with her fingers, attempting to look distracted. She knew he was staring at her, reading her every move. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, as the bustle and chatter rose around them. No one else noticed the pair, but they both felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Cedric cleared his throat noisily again, racking his brain with something to say. He wanted to bring up the kiss, because he needed some sort of closure. He absolutely did not want that to become their last and only kiss. "Elizabeth…" he began, taking a breath. He stared at her, wanting her to look at him. He had dropped his voice so that only she could hear him. She kept her eyes from him, but finally moved them to look back into his. "Why did you run away last night?" He finally got the words out that he had so badly wanted to ask her all night and morning.

She did not answer at first. She just stared at him, nibbling nervously (and to Cedric's flipping stomach's enjoyment, quite cutely) at her lower lip. Finally she relaxed, letting her arms flop into her lap and her back to hunch slightly. She let out a sigh, staring at the wood table. "I don't know…I was scared," she said slowly, her voice so low Cedric had to lean over to hear her.

"Scared?" he asked her. "Why would you be scared?"

Elizabeth moved her eyes back up to meet his. "I've never kissed anyone before…especially someone like you…" She, along with Cedric, could not believe she had just said that. He watched as her face immediately turned from its normal pale color to a bright red. Elizabeth could feel the heat rising in her face. "What I mean…" she stammered on, embarrassed, "is that you…I mean…I…you took me by surprise, of course…I really did not know what to do…"

Cedric could not help but smile. At this, Elizabeth frowned.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Why?" Elizabeth nervously shifted her eyes around.

"You're adorable." Cedric sat up, then looked around. Reaching over, he grabbed a piece of toast. "Come on, we need to talk in private." Standing, he grabbed his bag, and headed out of the Great Hall.

Highly confused, Elizabeth obliged and stood from the table, hurrying after him.

They did not speak as they walked past the tables of students, then as they passed students filing in, late, to the Great Hall for their breakfast. Walking past all of this, silently, Cedric headed for an empty classroom all the way down the hall.

Slipping inside, he waited for her to follow inside, and shut the door. Turning to her, he leaned against it, staring down at her.

Elizabeth just stood there, nervously, staring up at him. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, wringing her hands together behind her back. Cedric just watched her, as she stared up at him. "So…" she finally said, slowly, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"It's better that we got away from anyone. We need to talk." Cedric pulled himself from the door, standing upright, letting his arms fold across his broad chest.

Elizabeth just nodded, still standing in the same position she had been in a few moments ago. She could not look at him; she felt as though her face would turn permanently red.

Taking a breath, Cedric took a step towards her. "Elizabeth, the reason I kissed you is because…" Taking another breath, Cedric knew that there was no turning back now. "Because I've fancied you since…well, probably around our second year." Feeling relieved that he said it, he let his lips curl into a small smile.

Elizabeth, however, snapped her head towards him, looking quite alarmed. "You…what do you mean, you've _fancied me?"_ she asked, the shock ringing evidently in her voice.

"Well, exactly what I've said…"

"But you've never showed an inch of it!"

Cedric let out a laugh, shaking his head a bit. "Well, have you?"

Elizabeth did not say anything, she just looked down. "Who said that I fancied you?"

Cedric felt a pang in his heart. His face flushed, and his stomach rose to his chest. i _Did she mean it?_ /i He thought to himself. Had he just embarrassed himself entirely in front of her? "Well, don't you?"

Elizabeth looked up and saw the embarrassment on his face. Immediately, she irrupted into laughter. Cedric stood there, dumbstruck. "Well, yes! I was only kidding…I…well, I always thought it was obvious." She now had a smile on her face, staring up at him. She felt her embarrassment and nervousness leaving her body.

Cedric was smiling now. "I never thought it. I always thought you found me to be a stupid, lucky, snobby git."

Elizabeth let out a snort, then covered her mouth, turning rosy again. Cedric laughed. "Well, I never thought that…well, okay I won't lie. I did. But I don't still think that!" she added quickly when she saw Cedric's reaction. "I still always liked you, though…"

Cedric was immediately beginning to feel the color coming back into his face, the color in his eyes sparkling. He did not look as if he had lost a lot of sleep the night before. His face was glowing.

"Well, I had a good way of hiding it I suppose…as did you. But, now that the truth is out…" Cedric turned to look at Elizabeth again, smiling at her. He took another step towards her, standing quite close to her. He longed to feel her lips against his again, longed to wrap his arms around her.

But the smile started to disappear from Elizabeth's face. "But, aren't you with Cho? That fifth year girl from Ravenclaw you took to the Yule Ball?" she said, backing up slightly.

The smile evaporated from Cedric's face as well. He had not thought of that. He did not fancy Cho at all, thought she was a nice girl…but he knew she still thought that he did, and that they were a couple. This was going to damper any plans of him being with Elizabeth. "No…" he began, shaking his head furiously. "Absolutely not. I'm not with her, nor was I ever."

"But you seem like it…"

"She thinks it, I believe. Always hanging on me…but I don't fancy her at all. Thought she was pretty, and it was obvious she wanted to go with me. So I took her…" he shrugged his shoulders a bit, "there was only one person I would have wanted to go with, though," he added softly.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes hopeful and wide. "Oh really?"

Cedric nodded, taking a step closer to her. "You." He whispered. His face was close to hers, he could feel her breath on his neck a bit.

"I…well why didn't you ask me?"

"I did not think you wanted to go…"

"Well it would have been nice, I did not go at all!"

Cedric frowned, looking away. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I feel terrible…"

Elizabeth shook her head, looking up at him. "No, don't. I know you didn't know, I don't blame you at all…it just would have been nice." Elizabeth shifted her weight from her left leg to her right leg just then, and looked up at him. "But you know what you can do to make it up to me?"

Cedric looked at her with a questioning look. He did not speak though, because she answered herself almost immediately.

"Kiss me again, like you did last night."

Cedric's face immediately turned into a grin. "I can do better than that." He said. Stepping even closer to her, feeling his skin brush against hers, he leaned down. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, running his fingers along the skin ever so gently. Smiling, he let his lips gently touch hers, and he kissed her, with more passion than he had the night before.

Her body tingling, her insides jumping and leaping about, Elizabeth kissed him back, her arms reaching automatically up and placing her hands on either side of his face. She felt has though Cedric had released an entirely knew girl. Kissing him back as if she had been doing it all her life, she savored the taste. She felt like a new person. She wanted to leap into his arms and hold him tight. It felt invigorating to know that they were kissing in a classroom where anyone could find them at any moment, but it felt nice to be daring.

Cedric moved his free hand to her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her more, letting his lips linger a bit on hers. Finally, he parted his lips, pressing his forehead against hers, and he opened his eyes. He watched as she, panting softly, opened hers and looked at him. Smiling, he placed another quick kiss on her lips. "Elizabeth, you are all I've wanted since forever…" his voice was soft, and he spoke with conviction, as if his entire life depended on it.

Elizabeth's insides melted. Her hands were trembling on his face, and her eyes almost began to water. It was hard to tell, because her eyes were already sparkling and dancing in their sockets. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that…" she answered.

Smiling, Cedric kissed her again, then pulled away, taking both her hands into his. He was about to say something more, but the bell rang, loudly, ringing in their ears. Cedric made a face, as Elizabeth wrinkled her nose.

"Well have to continue this later…walk with me to Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded. "When will we be alone again?" she asked him.

"Tonight, after I practice with Madam Sprout for the Third Task, will you meet me in the Hufflepuff common room, eight thirty?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, I have a place I know where we can be alone."

Smiling, Elizabeth squeezed his hands. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Leaning down, a smile on his face, Cedric kissed her again. "Let's go…" he said softly.

He let go of her hands, knowing that outside, no one could know, yet, of the pair. Elizabeth followed, secretly wishing that she could hold his hand in hers, show everyone of the truth of their relationship. Quietly, though, Elizabeth followed Cedric, out the doors, through the crowed of students, and outside towards Hagrid's hut for their lesson together.


	7. A Change In Pace Part 1

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit! Here is the next chapter. I tried to be all devious and give a cliff hanger- not sure if it's a good one- but there will be a direction continuation from this chapter in Chapter Seven, from where I leave off, so don't think I'm leaving you hanging! You'll just have to see what comes next! I was going to have it all in this chapter and have just one big chapter, because I had taken so long to update with a new one, but I got to lazy, and it was getting to long and to much time was passing…so yeah, here you go! I hope you enjoy it! I'd really like to know if you are, so give me some feedback! Criticism, whatever! Thanks to my **one and only** reviewer so far lol. I'm glad you like it! And here you go.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

_A Change in Pace part 1._

To Elizabeth, the day seemed to drag on longer than any other day ever had. She spent hours doing homework, and more in classes, but her mind, for once, was not on academics. She could not get her mind off Cedric. She looked as if she was floating on air, constantly having a smile on her face. As they went through their lessons, Cedric and Elizabeth would occasionally make eye contact, and smile at each other. When no one was looking, Cedric even walked past her in Charms class, and secretly ran his hand along her spine, sending shivers through her body. Once, when no one was around, Cedric and Elizabeth shared a kiss in a lonely corridor, but that was about it for the day. People were constantly surrounding Cedric, and Elizabeth had to pretend that she meant nothing to him.

It killed the both of them to do it, but until Cedric broke off anything he had with Cho, they had to keep it secret. They both did not want each other to get a bad reputation. It felt wrong to be doing what they were doing, but to Elizabeth, and Cedric as well, it felt so right. What kept the two going in the day was the thought of being alone with each other at eight thirty that night.

The day ended for Elizabeth around six that evening. She sat in the Great Hall, at the end of the Hufflepuff table, eating her dinner, thoughts running through her mind. She sat there, alone; a potions book out in front of her, but that was the last thing on her mind. The minutes kept dragging on forever. All she wanted to do was to see Cedric.

The new girl in Elizabeth was fully taking over. She now was self conscious about the way she looked, or what she wore, and her mind was never flowing over her work. She had becoming obsessed with a boy, something she never thought she would do. There was someone actually interested in her, someone that cared about her, someone that made her feel like no one else had. She actually, now, had something to look forward to at Hogwarts that did not involve a book or a wand.

Smiling to herself, she thought again, for the millionth time that day, of the kiss the two had shared in the classroom. She recounted it vividly in her mind, almost even feeling his lips on hers. She longed so badly for his lips to touch hers again…it had felt so good. Elizabeth could not have dreamed to have shared her first kiss with someone as wonderful, as handsome, as amazing as Cedric Diggory…it was a girls dream.

Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, Elizabeth's eyes fell upon the dark haired Asian girl, chattering excitedly with a few friends. She could hear the high pitched laughter from where she sat, and it made her cringe. Elizabeth could not help but snicker to herself. Cho thought that Cedric was all hers…when in fact, Elizabeth knew that Cedric's heart belong to her, and only her.

What a horrible thing to think, Elizabeth! Elizabeth's conscience kicked herself, and it made her immediately feel bad. She knew she should not think that way…it was very rude and Elizabeth knew that those feelings were not normal for her. She should not think that way, she knew. She needed to be nice.

Yanking her mind from the fifth year girl, Elizabeth closed her Potions book and glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock. If she hurried, she could attempt to get her Potions essay done, then her Herbology homework done, just in time to meet Cedric. Hopefully she could keep her mind from running away with her.

Taking a last bite of a roll, Elizabeth stood, books in hand, and walked out of the Great Hall. She did not notice anything around her, not one person or object. She just walked out, a smile on her face, still thinking of Cedric.

She kept walking until she got into the common room. There was hardly anyone in there; everyone else was still at dinner. Walking swiftly across the carpet, she walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Opening the heavy wooden door slowly, she silently thanked Merlin that none of her roommates were there. She only talked to one of the girls, hardly ever talked to the others. The other girls were more of Cedric's followers, and acted as if they did not have the time of day to speak to someone like Elizabeth. Her mind secretly went over a vision of what Elizabeth thought would happen when the girls found that her and Cedric were involved. Laughing to herself, she shut the door and walked to her four poster bed.

Putting her books down on the heavy golden comfiture, Elizabeth walked to the mirror and took a look at her reflection. She could not help but be disappointed. Elizabeth did not find herself to be pretty. Her long brown hair hung down her back, with no volume or body; it was simple and straight. Her face was pretty, but her clothes were not. She had gotten a Hogwarts uniform a few sizes larger than she normally would have worn; it was not because she was a heavy girl-she was far from it- it was because she would rather hide behind her clothing, as she did her books. Sighing, she wished she could do something about this now.

Her mind switched to the last of her Charms lessons over the past six years she had been attending them. "Ruducto, the shrinking charm!" she said to herself. Grinning deviously, she quickly yanked off her sweater. Holding it out at arms length, she took out her wand.

"I hope this works…" she said quietly. With one last prayer, she swished her wrist gently, and muttered the incantation. "Ruducto!" she said firmly, and watched as the grey fabric withered away, shrinking. She quickly pulled her wand away, and it stopped. Curious, Elizabeth took a few moments to examine the sweater, pulling at it. It was the same, just smaller.

Grinning, Elizabeth quickly put it back on. It was a perfect fit! Spinning around towards the mirror, she glanced at her reflection again. Her face lit up; the sweater hugged her every curve, and to her surprise, made her look quite good. She grimaced, though, at her larger white button down protruding from underneath the sweater, and her long black skirt. Glancing around, she hoped that no one would walk in on her.

Quickly, Elizabeth took her sweater off, then her white shirt, and performed the same spell on it. Putting it back on, she stepped out of her skirt, and shrunk it so that it was a little shorter than her knee. Putting her clothes back on, she look at herself in the mirror. She was proud that she had finally gotten over her fear of being to revealing of her body. Now that she knew Cedric fancied her, she had no reason to hide the body she was blessed with; she now wanted to please him.

Doing one last spin in the mirror, she walked back over to her bed and grabbed her books. She was pleased with herself, and now could settle her mind back to her school work.

She walked herself out of the dormitory and descended the stairs with a few hops of glee, her smile on her face. Seeing as there was no one, still, in the common room, she did a giddy little spin and giggled at herself. Seating herself in a secluded chintz arm chair by the fire, she took out her quill, parchment, ink and book, and began scribbling away.

Time took care of itself. Students bustled in and out, making quite a lot of noise, chattering, laughing, playing games, and doing homework. Finally, as Elizabeth still did her homework around eight-thirty, they began to become quieter and lesser. Elizabeth had not been keeping track of the time when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. This made her jump a little, until she heard a deep, soft voice in her ear.

"'Ello beautiful…" it said to her, sending shivers trickling down her spine.

A wide grin spread across her face as she turned her head to see Cedric. Her heart leapt as she looked into his deep gray eyes, seeing his grin. "Hello handsome," she replied, sneaking a quick kiss onto his full lips. He grinned and straightened up, beckoning for her to follow him.

Elizabeth stood, picking up her books. "Leave them," Cedric said, "you can get them later…" He smiled at her as she put them back down, and Elizabeth began to follow as he walked.

Once they were safely out of the Hufflepuff portrait hole, Elizabeth walked along side Cedric, her black shoes making soft thudding sounds on the stone floor. Cedric glanced at her as they walked, and did a quick double-take. Elizabeth noticed this, and smiled at him, raising a thin eyebrow. Cedric just smiled back at her.

"You look really…wow, really good today…" Cedric stammered, a goofy grin on his face. Elizabeth could not help but giggle at his comment.

"Oh?" she responded, her eyebrow still rose. They remained walking slowly next to each other.

Cedric nodded his head, and sneaked the opportunity to grab hold of her hand gently, holding it in his. This made Elizabeth smile and relax a bit. "I mean…you do look a little different…not that you never looked good-you always look good to me, you know, but…there's just something…different about you? Bloody hell I'm digging myself deep, aren't I?"

Elizabeth was laughing at his attempt to compliment her and not insult her. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but was not about to admit her secret. She just laughed and shook her head. "I know what you are talking about, Cedric, no need to keep explaining."

Cedric laughed and nodded, taking her advice. They walked in silence for a few moments as the walked up a few flights of stairs. Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking innocently up at Cedric. He glanced down at her with a sly grin.

"You'll see…"

Elizabeth laughed shortly. "Where are you taking me!" she asked, playfully pretending she was concerned. Cedric shook his head and led her up another flight of stairs, to the seventh floor. Glancing around, Elizabeth began to get antsy.

"Where are we going?" she whined playfully. Cedric shot her a look, just as they stopped in front of large, elaborate door. Cedric dropped Elizabeth's hand, and then stepped away from her.

"Stay here a second…" he said, before he began to pace back and forth in front of the door, apparently concentrating hard on something. Elizabeth watched him suspiciously, highly confused.

"Cedric, what are you…" but she was not able to continue talking. After about the third or forth time walking past the door, Cedric opened it, and to Elizabeth's shock, there was a large room she had never seen before. It was a fairly dark room, filled with comfortable looking chairs and couches, all covered in red fabric, and topped with red pillows. There was a bed, a large one, in the center of the room. Elizabeth turned back to Cedric, only to find that his face had turned bright red.

"Umm...wow, there wasn't supposed to be a bed..I'm not expecting anything to..Well, erm, you know...happen..." he stammered. Elizabeth was not angry at this. She only began to laugh. Her face had turned a slight shade of pink, but she was laughing. Cedric stared at her, smiling only hilly at her, a sheepish look on his face.

"What is this place!" Elizabeth asked when she had finally regained some sort of composure.

"It's called the Room of Requirement." When Elizabeth gave him a dumbstruck look, he continued. "I've known about it since my third year. The Weasley twins told me about it. The have used it for quite worse things, I'm sure." When Elizabeth still looked confused, Cedric shared a warm smile with her, and kept speaking. "It's a room that appears to the seeker, showing up as a room they really need, having anything they would need inside of it. See, I thought about what we would need, and it showed up. Really, I was only thinking a nice comfortable place to sit and talk, I guess a little...romantic..." Cedric uttered the last word slowly, and quietly, but Elizabeth knew what he said. She smiled at his embarrassment and let out a little giggle. "I guess it over exaggerated a bit, with the bed and all..." His cheeks were still a rosy shade of crimson, and Elizabeth felt a little bad for him. She giggled and took his hand, squeezing it in hers.

"It's alright, Cedric. Calm down. I don't think you think that you are going to get some... Because you're not." She added quickly, a smirk on her face. Cedric only laughed.

"Come on," he said, pulling her into the room.


End file.
